jamaa_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ms. Futurebeast
"Well, I’ve been... adventuring quite a lot. And that comes with risks. And it just so happens that, well, one day, I took... a few too many risks. And my paw ended up being... well... torn off. It was terrible. But now I have a new, metal paw! Admittedly, not quite as dexterous now with this paw as I was with the original one, but..." (page 21, Chapter 19 (Remembering)) Ms. Futurebeast is an adult wolf, and the sister of Lightninglily. She speaks in this colour (#1B4487). She is described as having black and blue fur, the same turquoise eyes as her sister, and a missing right paw. Her right paw is replaced with a metal one, made of silver from the Snow Leopard Kingdom. It is more durable and slightly sharper than her original one, as seen when she was able to break out of a cage using it. Futurebeast, unlike Lightninglily, has a 'first' name. However, this has not been revealed yet, so everyone simply calls her 'Futurebeast'. Futurebeast travels quite a lot, and it is by chance that she got involved in the whole 'phantoms' thing. She was not in Jamaa at the beginning - in her first appearance, she was sailing to Jamaa on a ship called the 'Cerulean Faerie'. Futurebeast is not exactly a 'young' adult, but she seems to be younger than Velvet. Personality Put the jammer's personality here. Friends and Foes Put an advanced version of the part in the infobox here. Should be formatted like this: *Another Example Jammer (Friend/Foe) - NICE/BAD THINGS ABOUT JAMMER Quotes *"Ah. Alright, then. Deeeefinitely not weird that you somehow know me! And... uh. I’m... You can just call me ‘Futurebeast’, for now. It’s part of my name anyway." -Ms. Futurebeast, page 21 *''"Even more shady."'' -Honored (about Futurebeast), page 23 *"Why the dagger? Daggers are never a good sign." -Futurebeast, page 33 *"I’ll say one thing about fact that every bounty given is a known criminal, and it’s that supposedly a wolf called... Ms. Futurebeast... was killed and her body brought here. Now, I know for a fact that she- sh- she wouldn’t do any crimes! Not anything like murder, anyway..." -Lightninglily (about Futurebeast), page 42 *"I was going to just sneak out. Meaning fighting my way out. I’m glad there was another option." -Futurebeast, page 42 *"If you’ve accidentally killed my sister, I’ll find a way to accidentally kill you." -Futurebeast (to Mighty), page 45 *"The dark-coloured wolf looked down at Canyon, then up at the phantom, before bounding up to it and leaping on it. She didn’t seem to care what would happen - she was just... biting and clawing at it." -Velvet (about Futurebeast), page 47 *"What happened to Lightninglily? Did my sister die? Will Canyon die? Will everybody end up dying?" -Futurebeast, page 49 *"Names aren’t exactly used here in the rainforest. So I won’t call you anything. Just ‘wolf’." -Memoryless Honored (to Futurebeast), page 52 *"Of course I ate bugs. Of course I had to end up on this adventure. This is terrible. Ow." -Ms. Futurebeast, page 69 *"I never wanted to get involved, you know. But of COURSE I had to get taken by phantoms. OF COURSE I had to end up escaping and running into all of you- wait. I didn’t mean any offence there. It’s just... trouble’s gravitating towards us. Wow, I really expected it to be my sister who’d be the so-called ‘hero’ in this scenario. Except not really, for reasoNS THAT I WON’T EXPLAIN. NOT YET. But really, it’s weird that it’s me. I mean, almost all of you have powers of some sort. My sister has that weird thing where she... seems to think that we’re in an actual, fictional tale? But I’ve got... what, a metal paw? Really, it’s stupid that I’m part of this adventure." -Ms. Futurebeast, pages 71 and 72 *"First of all, who are you with Honored, second of all, VELVET YOU CANNOT MAKE ANY JOKES ABOUT ORDERING FURNITURE. Not after the incident that absolutely never happened involving some very surreal drawings." -Ms. Futurebeast, page 79 *"Well, maybe I don’t, but you can’t exactly stop me. If listening to this conversation is against the law, I’m a criminal now." -Ms. Futurebeast, page 80 Gallery Msfuturebeast.png|Futurebeast futurebeastnamehid.png|Futurebeast's signature